


Lost and finding

by Interleukin



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interleukin/pseuds/Interleukin
Summary: Divided by black holes, supernova and countless light-years, I still believe you will arrive.
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi
Kudos: 2





	Lost and finding

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago but just finished the translation from Chinese, there may be some grammatic mistakes, hopefully they will not interfere with reading and understanding.

01

Yagyuu lost his pocket watch.

It was a gift from his grandfather, made before the start of  _warpian_ , decades older than him. It had existed in the planet which Yagyuu had never been to, which called the Earth.

_Warpian_ started from 150 years ago, a severe crisis. For the sake of development of space technology, humans had made a specific portion near the Centarus. They had sent a large number of researchers to a nearby star called  _The Narvigator._ However, the rapid development of space development was accompanied by unnoticed growth of universe disorder. Two years after the final application of wrap drive, large scale of repeat experiments had eventually led to severe turbulence.  _The Navigator_ was involved at first, soon after this heavy strike to human scientific community, a new black hole was developed in the turbulence area of alpha centauri star cluster.

The black hole was too close to the earth that human was never so close to extinction. Mercifully, for some unknown reason it had not start its expanding immediately. Scientists had finally found the only method for the lasting of human—— wrap driving within two years.

All the efforts was made for the construction of  _interstellar carriers_ . Fortunately, wrap drive technology was relatively mature that humans were able to leave within two years. The departure of last  _carrier_ had ended the history of human on earth. On the current textbook of History, it was the end of  _Noah Crisis_ , the beginning of  _Warpian._

The warth of the enormous universe was like torrential flood, the last ark was science and civilization. Human had to travel among galaxies for possible residence, seeking for the light from those stars which were once far far away.

For the generation born on the  _carriers_ like Yagyuu, the Earth was only a concept on books. The pocket watch was a bequest from his grandfather, at the same time, the only link between him and that concept. He nervously tried to find it for a whole day, only found that he could not remember where did he saw it last time.

It was strange, he always bring it with himself.

It made him so difficult to focus on anyting on the second day, he did not notice that something had followed him when he went back home from school, into his house.

Five seconds later, something furry had touched his ankel.

Ten seconds later, he lowered his head, finding that feature on the wood floor, being ignored before due to its similar colour with the background.

A cat.

* * *

02

Niou found the new cat in his home was a little bit…  _different._

It had been wandered around his house since several months. He shared some meat from his own dinner when they met the third time, and it was not vigilant to foods from Niou at all at their fifth meeting.

The tenth time was in a rainstorm. Niou was trying to rescue his plants on the stoop because he forgot to watch the weather forecast that day, than he found the cat which was lying there, under the roof. The stoop was not wide enough, water drops had been blowed on its fur. It just silently squatting there, watching him with its amber-liked eyes.

Niou sighed: "Come in."

Since then it had got the right to enter his house. Niou often feed the wild cats near his home, it was just one of them.

He did think so at the beginning.

But yesterday he just came with a thought that  _it was not here today_ , he saw it the next second when he open the door of his bedroom. It stood near the wall, but the window was open, clearly showed how it breaks in. When he was thinking about whether he had close the window this morning, it jumped onto his desk and put a pocket watch down.

It is not an ordinary item, Niou did not think that was a good news.

Wild cats were naughty, he did knows that. For example, some would left meat balls made from geckos under his windows. However this one was indeed a challenge, especially when he finally realized that no clue of the owner could be found after five days of finding.

The fifth evening he gave up interviewing his neibourghs. He was blaming on the cat when it suddenly appeared near his bed.

To be honest, that was a little bit scary.

He had no idea at all, but decided to have a talk with it at the end.

"Even if you want to pay for food," he said, "please don't do that. You're not supposed to take other's belongings."

He signed:"See, you're troubling me. If you really want to help me then better tell me who is the owner now and…"

The cat suddenly jumped in the table and held the chain in its mouth.

Niou was shocked.

Instinct had told him what it was going to do. Although common sense said it was indeed a ridiculous situation, he always trust the former one more.

He quickly tore a piece of paper off his notebook, wrote several words before putting it into the pocket watch.

Everything was so strange that he found it not so strange when the cat really jumped out the window with the watch.

Was it an intelligent ET who pretended to be a cat, it was a good question.

* * *

03

The first thing Yagyuu considered about was will it scratch me, then was whether he had cut himself to cause possible exposure. Then he finally found that metal item with it, reflecting light from living room among its tortoise fur.

So this cat was one who knows returning things it borrowed. Amazing.

Anyway, it was nice to find his watch. He gently close the door to avoid frightening the cat, crouch and reached to it. It was then he found that its fur was clean and soft, which didn't meet with the definition of a 'stray cat'.

It gracefully laid the watch on his palm. A thought suddenly raised, so he tried to touch its front paw before realising this was right the suspect in his watch's lost.

It didn't knew his thoughts, of course. It was not wise to blame a cat, Yagyuu had a really complicated feeling but stand up and check the watch. A folded piece of paper fell out as he open the lid.

_Nonono_ .

Cats would never write letters. He persuaded himeself.  _Never_ .

Well it seemed more a note than a letter. Environment on the  _carriers_ did not allow the culture of trees, the chemically synthesized writing material was still called 'paper', but was completely different from  _paper_ described on textbooks before the  _Noah Crisis_ . As a result, Yagyuu had found the unusual point at once.

Compared with the smooth touch caused by the mature technique, its cross section was incredibly raw. Moreover, it had a plant-like smell so vivid that could never exist in paper nowadays--he had only knew it due to a school visiting to the botanic garden.

He guessed that was kind of perfume, it was easy to deduce that the writer, and obviously the keeper, was wealthy.

Besides, it was really casual.

"Sorry, the new member in my family loves the outside world so much. I've had a serious talk with him. Hope your watch is all right."

Yagyuu did a brief check, except for some delay on time, nothing had went wrong. Before releasing the cat, he found a water-resisting bag to pack the reply he just wrote. After a few seconds of hesitation, he put the bag on the ground right in front of the cat.

The creature which was too clever to be a cat said: " _Mew_ ."

Then it held the bag in its mouth, turn around, and pat on the door.

Yagyuu let it out,and then went back to sitting on his sofa, calmly start to consider about intelligence of cats.

* * *

04

Niou didn't expect that it had sent the letter correctly, and was too shocked that he had his finger cut by the cat can lip when the cat appeared with the reply. The message was trimly folded in a bag, with clear creases that remind him of how neat and diligent the writer is.

Niou carefully read through the letter to check that there wasn't any sign of being offended or so, and finally feel relieved.

"I can't understand," He stared at the cat, "What the hell is this 'unmeasurable state'? Are you getting stuck with something like a quantum ghost?"

The full cat gave him a lovely  _mew_ .

He didn't took this joke into mind, it was really common for cats to have large territories. But it remained him of the familiarization of the cat to his place, seems it would be a good idea to...

"How about giving you a name?" He looked outside into the hickory starry sky, softly patted the small animal, "Would you like Meteor?"

It seemed to be satisfied by the new name, and silently wrapped its tail around his wrist. Niou use the other hand to throw the empty can into trash, bowed and smiled: "Then, Meteor, how about sending another letter for me?"

* * *

05

Yagyuu had his reply came on a rainy day.

When he said "I'm back", there should not be any reply in his home, where always had only one resident. But when he entered the door and just about to reach the coat rack, a familiar  _m_ e _w_ from the doorway had startled him.

He managed not to throw out his umbrella, then found that cat in the light turned on by the automatic system. It released the envelope in its month, then meow again towards the kitchen.

Yagyuu found it some cereals—— he remembered that books said so—— and picked up the envelope.

It said that cats are difficult to control and you never know where it had been to, so the only method is to convince it to be the deliver. Yagyuu was not so sure about this statement, he wasn't familiar with habits of animals. Few organisms were brought with humans on the  _carriers_ , they preferred a gene base. The rebuilt plan of the ecosystem didn't start until twenty years before, and was still restricted in a small scale. Among generations born after  _Noah Crisis_ , very few people were lucky enough to meet with a real animal, and Yagyuu was not that part.

Then it is reliable that its owner must be a wealthy person. He thought. That could explain why that person could live in areas with real animals

"But this cannot be accepted as a reason for the ghost suspicion." He refolded the paper, stroked the lovely cat which was happy with its snacks, "Please convey my objections, Meteor."

They looked at each other for a while before Yagyuu finally realised that it was really ridiculous. He ignored the self-doubting for this silly act, went back to his room and sealed another letter into that envelope.

This is the beginning of their correspondence.

* * *

06

Niou had well accepted the thing that only this cat can send letters, and had developed a hobby of discovering characteristics of the other person. They never sign, but Niou preferred to call him Mr. Heisenburg, because he could never find where he was. Whilst he himself was called Researcher Schrödinger, as he had a cat against common sense.

He was still a student, the same as himself. He had a professor of astrophysics and a public health officer as parents, and they were too busy to went back home every week. He didn’t know how to deal with animals, fortunately, Meteor never bites or scratch. He wrote things so formal and nearly diplomatic, not so ordinary for a young person at this age. But writing itself was more formal than speaking, and it might be effects from his family, Niou supposed.

They sometimes talked about schools, Niou found their schedules did varied. However, compared with that, Meteor worth more suspensions. It never exist with others, never fight or play, the most strange thing is, other cats would not pay attention to it when it passed by.

“I’m always thinking,” He wrote, “Meteor must be a very special living.”

“Indeed.” His Mr.Heisenburg replied, “I’ve never had any idea about how it gets into my home. I’m really sure that I have locked all the possible entries.”

But it could not be Santa Claus.

Niou was so confused.

And he got a reply, ”I think I need to remind you that, the story of Santa Claus had been out of time since the Early Earth age.”

He found something wrong from that day.

* * *

07

After several months of chatting, Yagyuu tried to put the impression of that person together.

He worked well with science subjects, targeting for astrophysics as major. His parents didn’t care about loads of stray cats, about which part Yagyuu still could not understand why he used the phrase ‘loads of’, in their garden.

It could be explained by a secret lab, however. This might also give a reason that why they were still unable to find each other.

In this strange ship, the only thing Yagyuu could confirm was, that Meteor could never be an ordinary cat.

Last time it came happened to be at the same time when his parents went back, for his future major. He just turned and open the door for them, Meteor had disappeared with the letter within less than two seconds. After the conversation, he went back to his room, and find the envelope on his table.

Even the pigeon in Early Earth age needed to be trained for delivery, no wonder that it could ignore all bioinformatic locks in his house. Having  _Noah Crisis_ as precedent, he had to doubt that whether it was a product of universe disorder. But as a product of chaos, it seemed to be too ordered.

He finally chose astrophysics as his major, even though the education analysis AI said he was more suitable for chemical engineering.

“I assume that it may be existence of higher dimensions.” He wrote, “if so, our correspondence would be an unprecedented leap in the history of science.”

He was replied with “It is not a good idea to have our letters hang on the physic history books” and an old tradition disappeared for almost a hundred years. He had buried himself into the database to search for ‘Santa Claus’. But the other person was definitely not a nostalgia like that.

He decided to test that tactfully.

And he was replied, “wait what is the Early Earth age?”

* * *

08

Early Earth age.

Niou looked up the letter again for this new noun. It was not too difficult to guess which period it referred to, but it was not a formal word, too casual to be used by his pen pal compared with the name “Quaternary”, let alone that he had stated that Santa Claus was an old story.

He reached for Meteor which was too crazy playing with the Christmas tree, questioned it seriously.

“So, which of you is the quantum ghost?”

And Meteor said: ” _Mew?_ ”

It was a slow reply, compared with any previous ones. Niou didn’t just wait, he rummaged in his room for all letters and read them again, and eventually succeed in finding some clues.

When Meteor showed boredom to cereals every time, Mr. Heisenburg said “Sorry I have no idea about cat’s preferences at all, is it a good idea to prepare some plants next time?”

It should be a easily solved problem by cat food. Niou frowned and carefully took that paper out. It was a common knowledge that plants were not suitable for cats —— well, if it was really a cat. And terms like “plants” was as strange as “Early Earth age”. That would be enough to dismiss the possibility of incidence.

After the universe chaos at the beginning of  _fifthery_ , it was no longer difficult to believe that things could pass across time and space. But this was not something could be dealt with hastily. The existence of time-space communications without interruption of humans might indicates another crisis.

But he just don’t want to let the labs or other organizations to bring Meteor away.

The reply arrived in midnight when he was suffered from insomnia. He was not the only one who noticed the term difference.

“Assumed that we did locate in two spacetime, because most of our concepts still overlap, we could continue to assume that they were derived from the same ‘world’. It may help if we could find this particular time point.”

Attached was the timeline of events, Niou’s gaze stopped at the second line, then took a deep, deep breath.

“Well, I have to say,”

“A quantum ghost is nothing important now.”

* * *

09

Yagyuu had been easily distracted after that day.

The keeper of Meteor had not tried to cover his interest in mischief, but he did not think this was also one of them. The details was too many for a mischief.

If letters were delivered directly, it might lead him to suspension. But obviously no one could predict Meteor.

Of course, to be prudent, he had asked the timeline of the other person.

And he got a overwhelming reply.

“If being defined by your history, I think we’re the survivor of…. the  _Navigator._ ”

Yagyuu had used several minutes to get rid of the thought that whether himself was suffered from some delusional problems.

“But, as far as I know,” He tried to keep calm, “the  _Navigator_ was involved into the chaos before the earth.”

“We cannot explain, but who can explain the universe?”

In chaos or black holes, general physical laws made no help at all. Therefore, the situation at that time still remained a mystery. According to those letters, the  _Navigator_ was likely to be involved into an extremely ideal wormhole, so ideal that even the passing of a whole planet could not made it collapse.

More magically, the new location was near a stable star. Temperature was lower, but with all the techniques they had, this place was still suitable for living. It was the cleverest scientists who were living on this planet, they got used to new life in a short time, then managed to send message back to the earth. But they received no reply.

Obviously, that was due to the completion of escape.

Yagyuu raised a new question: “Then, how can we convince the others?”

The unstable cat could mess up every research, and their letters were likely to be stopped once interrupted. Yagyuu cannot give a clear reason, but he did feel that the second one was more important to him.

It seemed that the other one had the same thought.

“We can do that if they don’t believe.” He said, “if a cat can do it, you can do it.”

Yagyuu felt headache, for this letter and topology on his screen at the same time: “I really don’t think Meteor could be defined as ‘a cat’. And even it is a cat, I have to admit that it has the advantage of me.”

“But yes, I will try.”

* * *

10

_Carriers_ were always moving, so they cannot find them. Niou has to represent the location of the  _Navigator_ by a way that both of them could read. A trouble had been raised as the two habitats had used different coordinate system due to the large scale of movement. They had to spent a long time in studying conversions of the relative and absolute distances.

Meteor was not able to pass much information, all information carrier except for paper had been invalid. It was a bit annoying, but Niou did got the solutions of the location in the next reply, with a surprise.

“I did know that the decision of searching for extraterrestrial life had just validated for eight years, but it was still shocked when I found it was only ten years ago that we had passed the  _Navigator_ , without noticing anything.”

“Although I think, ” Mr. Heisenburg scrupulously added an replenishment, “nothing can shock me more than the fact that we are now writing to each other.”

If you were familiar with him enough, it wouldn’t be so difficult to understand his special humour. He couldn’t stop laughing.

Then he turned to looked at his electronic port. On the screen there was a page called “Intention survey on choosing your tutor”, in the personal information column, the word “ _Returner_ ” was highlighted.

“So,” He wrote, “all we need is just some time.” 

* * *

11

Meteor had been less caution since Yagyuu left home for his higher education. It usually take the advantages of not being seen to pass letters to Yagyuu in any public occasion.

Yagyuu did not want to recall how he had learnt one thousand ways to hide an envelope at any time, in which even his graduation ceremony was included.

“So, why did you chose this supervisor among all those wanted you?”

Yagyuu calmly inserted the envelope into the loose sleeves of the gown, then replied his peers in a smile: “I just happened to be very interested in the topic of  _Noah Crisis_ .”

“Though he absurdly trusts that the  _Navigator_ was still there?”

“Though he absurdly trusts that the  _Navigator_ was still there.”

* * *

12

“I had found a supervisor who trusts the  _Navigator_ still exist, incredibly fortunate.”

“Does this means that Meteor had also delivered a letter for him? Or he is a quantum ghost, I have to say take care if the later guess is right. Speaking of this, if any of us had been turned into a quantum ghost, we can meet immediately don’t we?”

“Observation of quantum ghosts still remains on theoretical level, I would say better not make this attempt. My supervisor had collected data from the microwave background, we’ll do the modelling now.”

“Oh, so the calculators on  _carries_ had been developed enough to model the  _Atlantis_ , I mean,  _Noah Crisis_ ? Well we can’t send any information this way until your  _carriers_ park into the next galaxy, this is a big question.”

“Only one calculator strong enough to do that open its access to the public, and it needs to queue. But I’ve got database access from my supervisor, I’ll try to find our coordinates. By the way, it’s autumn here.”

“You use a wrap drive right? Maybe I can suggest my supervisor to have a look at any abnormal space curvature. You’ve said there will be lovely clouds in autumn, but we have only metal dome here all year round. I’ve never seen what is cloud.”

Yagyuu open the latest letter, Meteor laid on his laps drowsily. He read through the paragraphs, then frowned.

The artificial snow had already started melting.

Intervals between deliveries had been longer and longer these days. The mysterious animal had been less active, its favourite activity now is to curl up and nap near him, just like a real cat.

Yagyuu turned and wanted to tie the reply around its neck, only to found it had fell asleep.

He signed, put the letter aside, then silently continued to enter codes on his keyboard.

* * *

13

First, seek for abnormal curvature.

“Traces of warp drive were not special enough, we’ve got dozens of possibilities. But if we take the continuity into account, I’ll do a regression analysis next.”

Niou done another debug, stoop up and reach for the kitchen, add some food for Meteor on his halfway. It did ate less recently, but it was really good at run away when he tried to take it to the vet.

“My supervisor may know about other experts, you see, there were many scientists here since that time.”

He pick another piece of paper, thought for a while, continued: ”Those cats visited mine some days before seemed not being well, this morning I found one of them had sick to death. Meteor seems not so well either and I am concern about this, but it is so extremely terribly resistant to a check. I don’t know, I have no idea, I would pass this task to you now.”

* * *

14

Second, to prove that the  _Navigator_ still exist.

Yagyuu had been busy with many projects since his higher education, that had led to a striking influence factor weight among his peers in return, which could provide him with a priority to use the strongest calculator.

“I have had the program loaded into the calculator, hope there is no error.”

“As for Meteor, we know nothing about it isn’t it, I think it itself had a better understand than us, so I would say keep observing would be okay.”

“But yes, we need to speed up.”

In fact, does it really matter if Meteor do disappear?

He would do researches still, maybe others would find the  _Navigator_ , but his life would not change, like any other person. Even to those who knew him since before would not find any difference.

But then no one would know he had sent letters across time and space, had caught a glimpse of the metallic sky covering the hidden Atlantis. He could no longer find the one who shared this dramatic fate, name unknown, face unknown, but was the seeking itself.

All of these resembled so much an illusion, and the only evidence is Meteor. If it has gone …

No.

_No._

* * *

15

Third, search for possible coordinates.

Niou was so busy with data analysis that he had to spent a minute thinking about when had he chosen the project topic when his supervisor came to him.

Well, a month ago.

“Good job. You’ve made great progress, especially in the formal academic writing style.” The supervisor sat aside, ”I found some interesting assumptions in it, did them came from researches in quaternary? You had read papers those were this early?”

Niou vaguely nodded, didn’t told him that people on earth were still worked on this field: “A few, I can’t find many.”

The professor sighed, patted him on the shoulder:” The area this project about is more popular and you are talented, why only stuck on returning to earth?”

It was so obvious what he meant. The  _Navigator_ had passed a proposal about investment in finding earth, but only few researchers had actually done something. Nobody believed that they could really find their old fellows in the endless universe, even that was his supervisor, the most authorised person in this field on the planet.

“Don’t waste too much time and effort, it will not have a result but you worth better future.”

Niou stayed still there for a while, then slightly shook his head.

“It will.”

His supervisor was stunned, he looked deeply into Niou’s eyes, finally smiled wryly:” I hope that would not be one of my dreams.”

Niou found it difficult to say anything. He didn’t realize that he was seeking for such a ridiculous illusion in others’ eyes.

“I had made some useful filtrations, but better models needed. It’s so confusing, really. I had already had the answer but I still had to struggle with the solution. Why Meteor can’t be more ordered and more physic, I would directly cite your data into my essay, and yes, of course, you will have my co-author, isn’t it nice?”

It will.

He recalled the cold white paper so smooth like a wrist, writings was blood with residual warmth. Their first meeting was long long ago, the second hand flipped as a pulse from the end of the stars.

He existed.

* * *

16

Fourth, wait for a chance.

_Next parking time… a year and a half… estimated duration…coordinates…_

Yagyuu checked the information for the ninth time, then found it not an optimistic situation.

The  _Navigator_ had been the place of best scientists in the Early Earth age, it was not a difficult thing for them to pass information faster than light. But the straight line between the galaxy their  _carriers_ was going to park and the  _Navigator_ had crossed two areas with abnormal curvature, as well as the edge of an event horizon of a black hole. If they cannot prove that the information would certainly be accepted, the  _Navigator_ was not likely to waste resources in producing information carriers which can change their directions.

He did not wanted to admit, but the only thing they could rely on was probabilities. The  _carriers_ were heading to the directions away from the  _Navigator_ , if that message could not arrive at this galaxy, the next galaxy the  _carriers_ would park would only be more difficult to reach.

And he could only find the parking places for the next three times so far.

Conditions of Meteor had been stranger recently. It started to frequently show up and disappear, too rapid to be its own actions. Yagyuu had generally persuaded himself to deal with every letter as the last one, at the same time be carefully enough not to let the anxious leak out to the words and phrases.

“The  _Zigeunerweisen_ , I mean, that calculator, had gave several results, but none of them was the actual place of yours. If Meteor could be introduced to the public, I could also be relieved from these works.”

He copied some parameters on the other side of the paper, then continued to write: “due to the upcoming energy refilling, we are now going to have a ‘new year’.”

“I had only experienced that for once, it is a festival for congratulations of parking into new galaxies. The sky screen will play special firework programme, it will be the only time in almost ten years, in which people could have revelry for all night.”

“I was too young to have any memories last time, I wish I could remember the meaning of this phrase this time.”

He clicked on the icon which had shone for half an hour and gave the new unread item a glance. It was not surprised at all, another researcher wanted to persuade him to join their groups. He was too familiar to these emails, this was not the first nor the last. He dexterously dragged out a file, copied the text and sent the reply. He done that within about ten seconds with no attention on it, but wondering what could be included in the next line on his letter.

“It is said that ‘new year’ is derived from an old tradition in the Early Earth age. Even plants will be mocked by the project programmes, that’s definitely a rare carnival.”

He paused when Meteor suddenly existed and jumped onto his shoulder. He smiled, and wrote the last sentence ceremoniously.

He had just folded up the paper, Meteor alertly sat up and looked to the door, then disappeared within a second. His supervisor walked in, first found his file with refusion on his desktop. 

“So again?”

He nodded: “Don’t worry, I’ll stay here.”

“I know, I know.” He smiled, “If you’re leaving, you won’t wait until the nineteenth email.”

“You have a better memory than me.”

He laughed, then took out a chip: “I’m here to tell you the next influence factor weighting is about to start. Your projects so far were not so safe if you want to preserve your priority of that calculator. Here is a topic I’ve worked on several years before, if you can continue to done it, do remember to leave me with a second author.”

Yagyuu immediately realized his intention and stood up. His supervisor refused his gratitude, but said: “If you really want to thank me, just tell me why you can be even more stubborn than me.”

Yagyuu subconcisely pressed on the letter.

The negative pressure system in the lab had met the set starting time, the edge of paper was waved by the artificial flow, he felt a strong beat on his radial artery in the ephemeral instant, responding to someone’s pulse, separated by a thin, fragile paper.

In the world of higher dimensions, does it exist simultaneously around the tortoiseshell furry animal, the unseen core of the endless stars. The writer is sealing it into the envelope, the receptor was trying to flatten those creases. The every now and then was threaded up, the building of long river across all brightness and darkness.

Thousands of light-years had parted them up, time and space had parted them up. But somewhere in the frightening distance would be a hidden dimension, where always have blooming flower trees, disappearing cat and pocket watch tied to a quill pen, where always they could be together.

“Because I’m waiting for somebody,” He said, with prudish, nervousness and certainty, “and I know he is waiting for me.”

* * *

17

“Would you like to spend the next ‘new year’ with me?”


End file.
